


A Twist in Time

by Amy122



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy122/pseuds/Amy122
Summary: Everything changed when Dante brought Vergil back from Hell. He only stayed with me, soon he had a job and left to take care of it. On my way to Dante's shop, I ended up finding myself in a different time period with my brother still alive!! This has to be a trick!





	A Twist in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I gotten the idea for this story at all but this will just be a mini series - spin off to Power of Guardian kinda like what if this or that would've happened. There's so far one lemon scene and that's just towards the end, I'm still...uh...new? I guess you could say at it ^^; so be gentle on me...*flees*

When the tower raised from nowhere, meeting Dante and seeing Vergil all over again was... too much for me to handle. So much had happened, there that I didn’t want to think about it again.

I thought I had failed to keep him safe, to keep him from doing something he’d regret for the rest of his life.

However, I was surprised to see Dante coming back, what surprised me even more. Was he had Vergil over his shoulder, I could tell he was unconscious. Sitting there on the ground, I watched as Dante approached me.

He knelt and lowered Vergil, reaching out I took his head in my hands and gently laid his head down on my lap. Gently running my fingers through his hair, he didn’t move. I could feel tears building up.

“Vergil…” I whispered.

“He gave me hell, that’s for sure babe,”

Lifting my head, I looked at Dante.

“He kept saying he wants power, even though I pointed out to him, someone like you needs him. No way just kept ranting on about power.” That sounded just like him.

“He did say that he can’t protect you,” he pointed.

“Saying you’d be better off with someone who’s like you, human. Not someone like the two of us,”

Shaking my head, “It doesn’t matter if the person you care for is human or not! They can be demons or half-demons like you two!” I stated.

He held his hands up in defense, “Easy babe,”

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and lowering my head. Feeling the tears fall, I opened my eyes to look at Vergil whose eyes were still closed.

“He would’ve rather himself fall into the demon world where our father was born, than stay here in the human world,” he explained.

Why?

Why would he do that?

From what he’s said, his father was important to him. I could also tell how Vergil and Dante are both different, even though they’re twins. They’re not like Adrian and I was. We used to tease and pick on each other. But before we went to Fortuna Island, he changed.

“When he fell, I went right after him, knowing there’s a pretty face here who wants to see him again, don’t think I’d pass that up,”

“Thank you, Dante,” I whispered.

“Heh, better keep him on the right track, don’t need another tower being summoned now,” I nodded my head lightly.

“What will you do now?” I asked glancing up at him.

“I got my shop to run, come by and see me at Devil May Cry,” he gave a wink before leaving.

Sitting there, I watched him leave until he was no longer in sight. My mind went back to the twin that was laying down. Lowering my gaze, I could see his eyes still closed. Why would he want to remain in the demon world?

I already knew the answer. But he still needs to think of what his father would want. I’m sure any parent would want their child to be happy, although I wasn’t sure what his own father would want.

Closing my eyes again, I just sat there with his head on my lap. I lost my brother…I…I don’t think I could bear to lose someone else that’s important to me as much as this man was.

I didn’t know how much time had passed, my mind had just wandered around, mostly to things that happened recently, to the loss of my brother, to meeting Dante and everything else. That I didn’t know he had woken up until I felt his fingers brush underneath my eyelids.

“Tears never suit you,”

Gasping, I opened my eyes to see a set of blue eyes staring right at me.

“You’re awake,” I whispered.

“I take it, Dante, brought me back here?” he asked.

I nodded my head, seeing that he sighed. He laid there, his free hand was gently stroking my cheek. Closing my eyes, I never expected to have this kind of attention.

“He was foolish to do it,”

Even though he said that he didn’t move from where he was laying at.

“I guess, he wants you to see how things are in the human world,” I suggested.

I wasn’t sure what exactly was going on, in Dante’s head. I wasn’t sure why he brought Vergil back either, but I was glad he did bring him back. Feeling his head leave my lap, I soon felt something soft against my lips. I knew who it was, I could feel my face growing red.

I know I was trained to hide my emotions, but from what time I had, in talking with the one who claimed she was my inner self. I had to discard that training.

Pushing that memory from my mind, I returned his kiss. I never expected his lips…to feel so soft…

I could feel his hand running through my hair, before being placed on the back of my neck gently. It was as if he didn’t want to pull away from me. I gently cupped his face between my hands, not wanting it to end.

He had eventually broken the kiss and gently pulled away. Never in any dreams I’ve had, I never would’ve thought he’d be this gentle. Opening my eyes, I sat there staring into his eyes, I wanted to know what he was thinking.

Feeling him remove his hand from the back of my neck, I watched, as he pulled himself away and stood up. Turning to face me, he held out his right hand.

Reaching up, I placed my hand in his and allowed him to help me stand.

“Is this something you want? Wouldn’t you be happy with someone who is human like yourself?” he questioned.

“Don’t say that! Dante already told me, the same thing. And I’ll tell you what I told him.” I said.

I don’t care if he’s human, half-demon or full-blooded demon. I love him, for him.

“I don’t if you’re human or not! I don’t care if you’re a half-demon or full-blooded demon.”

I couldn’t get another word out, because I soon felt his arms around me.

“You’re too good for me,” He whispered.

After that, he decided just to see what kind of place Dante was running. And ended up becoming co-owner I guess you could call it that way.

As for me, I had found a small apartment in town that was, and it wasn’t far from Dante’s shop. Unlike Dante who lived in his shop and slept on the couch when he has a bedroom upstairs. Vergil stays with me, he keeps saying he wants to protect me.

He knows I can protect myself, he knows I can fight. I guess he’s just overprotective of me. He’s the only one could make me smile. He may not look it to other people, but he’s kind and gentle. At least towards me.

Vergil and Dante usually bicker at each other. Sometimes, I’m afraid to come into Devil May Cry to see the shop torn up and the two of them going at each other.

Sometimes Lady and I would bring a job to Dante, Vergil would ‘tag’ along only to attempt to keep Dante from causing trouble. As it was, he already owed both of us a lot of money.

There were times when Lady would offer me a job that came to her, she wasn’t about to trust Dante. I couldn’t blame her for that matter. Vergil would often come with me, mostly wanting to make sure that things didn’t get out of hand on the demon’s end.

And there was a lot of times, I was glad he came.

Using my sword, I sliced a demon straight down the middle. Watching it turned to dust, I pulled my gunblade and shot at another one that tried to sneak up on me. Feeling a breeze behind me and someone’s back against mine. I knew it was Vergil.

“Keep your guard up, precious,” He said.

Right now, I was glad that he came along with me. I would often notice that he refuses using guns, namely like my gunblade, he always deems them unworthy of a ‘true warrior’. But when I ask him about me using them, he would often tell me they suit me.

Although I do catch him using my gunblade and he would very often switch it to gun mode and use it before switching it back to sword mode. But I haven’t said a word to him. I don’t want to damage his pride.

Feeling another breeze, I knew he had gone after the demons on his end. Sheathing my gunblade, I lifted my sword and slammed it down on a demon’s back. Keeping pinned, I turned to my left and punched one in the face.

Feeling something wrap around my ankles, I screamed when I fell face down and was lifted. Hanging upside, I could see it was one of those winged horn demons that I fought against several months ago. Closing my eyes, I could hear it flapping its wings and soon I was airborne again.

“Christine!”

I could hear Vergil shouting my name in a distance, I could barely make him out. I wasn’t even sure how far I was from the ground. What didn’t help was that, I didn’t even have any weapons on me this time. My gunblade and slipped out of the pouch when the demon took to the air with me.

Suddenly, I felt its tail loosen around my ankles and before it had the chance to look at me. It was suddenly sliced up. Feeling an arm slide under my legs and around my back. Every happened too fast, that I had found myself someplace safe and in Vergil’s arms.

Hearing him sigh, I felt his lips against my forehead.

“I don’t want to lose you,” I heard him whisper.

Closing my eyes, I felt him rest his forehead against mine. I knew my guard was down earlier and that, I wasn’t paying attention to my surrounds like he always tells me. It just meant that I needed to be more careful. If I don’t, I know it would be the end of me.

Feeling my feet touch the ground, he didn’t move. He kept his forehead against mine. I could feel his hand running through my hair before gently tucking it behind my ear. I never knew he could be so gentle.

I could feel his breath against my face, and before I knew it. His lips were against mine.

I responded back to his kiss, I love him dearly. I believe that if I was to lose someone like him, it would break me. I lost my brother and my parents. I didn’t want to lose Vergil either.

We both stood there, kissing even when it began to rain. I was the one who broke the kiss when I felt his hand on my arm. Hissing in pain, I knew that gained his attention. Feeling his hand on my arm, I watched as he lifted it looking at the cut through the sleeve of my jacket.

I could see a faint red, which could only mean blood.

“Your hurt,” he said.

I didn’t even know about it until now. I could feel it throbbing in pain.

“This needs to be taken care of now, precious. Before it turns to worse,” he said.

I didn’t say a word, I just simply nodded my head and followed him while holding my hand against the cut.

Glancing at him from the side, I noticed his hair was down. He looks so much like Dante, but I’m the only one who can tell the difference between the two.

When we reached the apartment, I had to go to the bathroom to shred off both my jacket and my shirt. Taking a towel from the rack, I wrapped it around my chest. Upon exiting the bathroom, I could see him sitting on his side of the bed with a first aid kit.

His hair was brushed back in its usual style.

His coat was laying on the chair that was beside our bed, Yamato laying on the dresser along with his gloves. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. He opened his eyes when he heard my footsteps.

Walking over to him, I sat down beside him. Feeling him gently take my arm in his hand, his other hand rampaged through the first aid kit. Pulling some disinfectant cleaner out, he began to clean the wound. Flinching I didn’t want to make it hard on him to clean the wound.

I figured it would be best to distract my mind by talking.

“Vergil, do…do you remember what your mother was like?” I asked.

He paused in his movements.

“I do,” he said.

“She was kind and caring, she was also a very patient woman. Even with Dante and I when we were young, we would often fight as a typical child would, at times she would scold us and give us a certain look,” he explained.

“What of yourself?” he questioned.

Looking at him, “Do you remember what your own mother and father were like?” He asked.

Sitting there, I tried hard to remember anything of them. Or even happiness at least.

However, the only thing I could remember was the sadness. I couldn’t remember any happiness from them or what they were like when they were alive.

Shaking my head, I spoke up, “Not really, I was…far too young when they died, Adrian would’ve known more since he was…five years older than me…” I answered.

Now I wish I would’ve asked him what they were like, but I can’t even ask him that now.

“I don’t even remember any happiness in my childhood, mostly…sadness…” I added.

Feeling him bandage my arm, I didn’t realize it was over. I felt his lips against mine for a quick kiss before pulling away soon his forehead was against mine.

“I can…show you happiness, if you let me,” he whispered.

Feeling my cheeks grow red, I knew what he meant.

“I have not once seen you smile, ever since that day when you took off that gas mask, that was the last day I saw you smile. I…want to see that, smile again,” he whispered the last part.

I didn’t even know he saw me that day. I could feel water starting to build up, I remember that day perfectly well.

Feeling his hands cup my cheeks, I could feel his thumb brush away any tears that threatened to fall. Closing my eyes, I felt his lips against mine. I wanted to be happy…he was right, I haven’t smiled since that day.

Placing my hands over his, I returned his kiss. So bad…I wanted to be happy, and I had felt that he was the only one that could make me happy entirely.

Feeling him pull away, he rested his forehead against mine. A habit of his now. Opening my eyes, I sat there staring into his blue eyes.

“You have my word, I will do everything in my power to protect you, to make you happy and…to see you smile,” he said.

Seeing that he was serious, I closed my eyes and nodded my head lightly.

“Please…I want to be happy…” I whispered.

“Make me…yours…”

“If that is what you wish,” he said.

Nodding my head, I felt his lips against mine and one of his hands on the back of my head. Returning his kiss, I felt him laying me down against the mattress.

With my lips still locked onto his lips I reached up with shaking hands I took a hold of the zipper and unzipped his vest. Using my hands, I pushed it off from him and reached over and managed to undo the ascot that was around his neck.

Feeling his hands at the towel I could feel him untucking it and pulling it out from underneath me. That just left me in my bra and shorts…

His lips then trailed down to my neck, gasping I softly moan his name as he stayed there. I could feel his teeth, his tongue sucking, even gently biting the spot. Reaching my hands around his back I couldn’t help but dig my nails into his skin.

I never knew…he would make me feel this way…

Feeling him pulling away, I glanced up at him. Feeling his fingers brush against the spot.

“I’ve marked you, and you’re not allowed to cover it either,” he said.

Feeling my face grow red, I knew what he meant.

“V-Vergil t-this is unfair!” I stammered.

“Then, by all means, even it,” He said.

Pressing my lips together, I leaned up and pressed my lips to his own neck, I copied his own movements that he had done seconds ago. I could feel him trembling, it was like he was holding back. I knew why he was still used to hiding his emotions like I use to.

Pulling away, I saw that I left my own mark on his neck. Leaning up, I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him over to where I was on top of him. Leaning down I pressed my lips against his before trailing mine down his neck and to his bare chest.

I continue to run my hands across his chest before I even had a chance to do anything. I found myself being pinned to the bed. Both of my wrists were pinned by his large hand, which I found was unfair.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. However, I soon felt his tongue against mine. Moaning into his mouth, I could feel his hand trailing down the side of my body. His hand came to a stop when he reached the line of my shorts.

Feeling his hand going at the belt and undoing it along with my shorts. I managed to somehow get my boots off. His lips left mine and were at my neck again, moaning I felt his tongue rub along the skin along with biting and sucking.

Feeling him slipping my shorts off, his hand traveled back up and before I knew it, I let out a moan when he cupped my breast through my bra. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back giving him more access to my neck and moaning his name out.

I tried to tug my hands-free, but I could feel him tighten his grip.

“Vergil,” I whined.

He ignored my plea and trailed his lips down further until he reached the top of my breast. Opening my eyes, I could feel my breath hitch, I felt his lips directly on top of my left breast.

It wasn’t too long until he reached around the back and undid the clasp. He had no choice but to pull away and let go of my hands in order to remove it.

I was about to cover myself up, but he stopped me.

“You don’t need to do that,” he said.

I allowed him to lower my arms, before pressing a kiss to my lips. Changing the angle of his head, his tongue was in my mouth. Gasping into the kiss, I could feel him rubbing his thumb against my jewel. While his other hand had cupped my breast and was squeezing gentle. Moaning into the kiss, I was finding it highly unfair!

He had already found spots on me, and I had yet to find him. But I knew him all too well. He doesn’t like to show weakness at all.

Pulling away, I attacked his neck. And I wasn’t sure if I was hearing things or not, but I swore I heard a moan out of his lips. I refuse to let him win, it’s unfair that he won against that demon.

Trailing my lips from his neck, down, to his bare, built chest. I proceed pressing kisses, licking, biting or even sucking against the skin. I was sure right there, that I heard him moan my name. I took that as a sign, that I was doing my job.

Taking my knee, I lifted it to his groan and began to tease him. Rubbing my knee against his member. Hearing him moan, I could feel his member starting to hard under my knee.

I felt his hand on my leg before pushing it down.

“You said, that I was being unfair,” he whispered into my ear.

I knew what he meant.

He separated my legs, to where he was in between, and he pressed a kiss to my breast before trailing kisses downward.

He came back up and kissed me inserting his tongue in my mouth. Allowing my hands to travel from his chest, down to his pants. I somehow manage to undo his pants. Feeling him squirm on top of me, he managed to take off his boots.

I could feel my face grow red as his hands slipped down to the waistband of my panties and slide them down. He also had to move himself around, so he could stay where he was.

“V-Vergil, I-I’m not experienced in this…” I stammered.

“I-I’m scared…I’m scared I’ll mess up. I’m not very much confident in this either. I’m nervous…really bad,” I said.

That much yes, I could tell. My hands were shaking like a leaf.

“I’m not sure…what to do or what I’ve been doing is right…”

 

“I really don’t know anything about this…except it’s between two lovers, and…I feel good but yet, I feel so nervous…”

Before I could get another word out. He gently placed his index finger against my lips shushing me.

“Do you trust me? Do you love me? “He asked.

Nodding my head in response.

“Do you want to stop?” He asked.

Hearing that, I shook my head no. We’ve gone this far, I didn’t want to stop…at least not yet…

Seeing him lean down, he pressed his lips against mine. Gasping into the kiss I felt him insert one finger inside. Moaning I closed my eyes, it felt so strange feeling something like this, yet I was enjoying it. I felt pleasure from him.

Reaching up, I took a hold of his face and brought him down to me, I kissed him deeply. I heard a moan come from him, letting my fingers move upward, I ran them through his hair. Feeling the soft tresses between each finger.

I gently took a hold of his hair and gave it a small tug, doing that cause him to moan again.

I felt him insert another finger inside, breaking the kiss I moan his name. My back arching.

“V-Vergil, p-please take me…” I begged.

I wanted to feel him inside me.

“What is it that you want?” He asked.

Moaning I managed to answer him.

“I-I want you…” I answered.

“I want to feel you…inside me…” I breathed.

Hearing him hum in response, he leaned down and kissed my deeply inserting his tongue again.

Feeling him remove his fingers, I whimpered. He was teasing me! I watched as he managed to get his pants free. I had to keep my eyes from traveling down. I felt the head of his member against my entrance.

“Are you sure this is something you want? Once this happens, it can’t be undone.” He said.

Laying there, I took a long look in his eyes. He was not only serious but concerned as well. Nodding my head, I spoke up.

“Yes, I’m sure,”

Gasping, I never thought I would feel so good like this…

Letting go of his hair, I lowered my arms to wrap around his neck to pull him close and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Feeling his hips move against mine, I tried my best to follow his movements. Feeling him press a kiss against my neck. Closing my eyes, I moaned in pleasure. Feeling his thrusts against my body.

Turning my head, I whispered, “I love you,”

In response, I heard him grunt.

Some reason, I was starting to feel slightly different. Not from this, I was feeling pleasure and I was feeling so good from this. However, I felt like there was something inside me, that was leaving.

Feeling his lips against my neck, I moaned his name.

I never thought that this man would make me feel so good like this. I could hear him moaning my name. After a while, I felt completely drained. However, I tried not to show it.

It wasn’t long after before he gently laid down on top of me. With both of us breathing hard, I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. I noticed that his hair had fallen in his face. Laying there I could feel his breath against my chest. Wrapping my arms around him, I held him tight. Running my fingers through his hair I pressed my lips to his hairline.

After lying there for a few moments, Vergil pressed a kiss to my chest before pulling out of me and laying down beside me.

I managed to turn over on my side and curl up to him. Feeling him wrap his arm around me, I felt safe in his arms.

Closing my eyes, I nuzzled my face against his bare chest.

“Vergil…don’t leave me…please?” I asked before falling asleep.

The last thing I heard, was him saying he’ll never leave me.

Never.


End file.
